El fantasma de una niña sincera
by Naoko Tachido
Summary: Un fanfic dedicado a la olvidada Yanagisawa Naoko- chan... ¿qué pasaría si ella se convirtiera en protagonista de una historia de las que tanto le gustan?
1.

El fantasma de una niña honesta

El fantasma de una niña honesta

Alias

Naoko no obake

************************************************************************************

Notas: Como no hay muchos fics dedicados a la pobre Yanagisawa Naoko- chan, ella me cae bien, tiene mis mismos gustos y además soy su "tocaya", esta historia está dedicada precisamente a ella. CCS pertenece a Clamp, bla, bla, bla, bla. Si no les gusta la historia pueden:

a)Cortarse las venas con galletas de animalitos.

b)Atacar con las Cartas de Clow a los monitores de sus computadoras.

c)Maldecir a la autora del fic.

d)Votar porque quiten esta historia.

e)Escribirle a la autora ([][1]naoko_tachido@hotmail.com) para que ya no siga inventando historias marcianas.

De cualquier manera, si les gusta la historia también pueden escribirme a la dirección de "emilio" antes mencionada. ADVERTENCIA FINAL: La autora escribió este fanfic con 5 litros de Cocacola entre pecho y espalda; aunque a ella le parece que este refresco es el mejor del universo y es adicta a él, otros han de opinar lo contrario. En fin, ya para que no se aburran, inicio el fic. Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, propuestas indecorosas, etc. son recibidas (y debidamente contestadas) por la magnífica (o al menos eso cree ella) autora Naoko Tachido.

(Una última nota: Me llamo Naoko por Takeuchi Naoko- sensei, creadora de BSSM; lo de Tachido es algo más largo de explicar y además yo misma me harto de mis explicaciones mensas, así que, ¡a la historia ·_·!)

************************************************************************************

······························································································································································································

Capítulo 1: Un día inusual para todos.

Era un día horrible y espantoso en la primaria Tomoeda. El cielo estaba nublado, los pajaritos no cantaban, los perros no ladraban y los coches no pasaban, lo cual daba una atmósfera de extraña calma.

En la casa de la familia Yanagisawa, Naoko dormía plácidamente en su cama de sábanas con estampado de ovnis y su cobija de calabazas de Halloween, con el cabello desarreglado (obvio, porque estaba dormida), los lentes puestos y un libro de terror al lado de su almohada. ¡Oh sorpresa! El reloj de su buró indicaba las 7:40 de la mañana, lo cual quería decir que a Naoko- chan se le estaría pegando algo de su amiga Sakura.

-¡NAOKO- CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!¡SE TE HIZO TARDE PARA LLEGAR A LA ESCUELAAAAAAAAA!

-Otros sesenta minutitos, mami… estoy soñando que me secuestran los extraterrestres… uah… hem… ¿QUÉ?¡AAAIEEEEE!¡YA SE ME HIZO MUY TARDE! Apuesto a que es por juntarme con Sakura- chan…

Vistiéndose a toda prisa con el uniforme correspondiente a la época del año (era primavera), cepillando su cabello, lavándose la cara y todo lo demás, la niña aficionada a los fantasmas y los ovnis salió disparada de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina para zamparse su desayuno, el cual consistía de un plato de cereal, un chocomilk y una manzana. Por fortuna su madre, a quien llamaremos Shika, le había preparado su almuerzo la noche anterior y lo había acomodado en una flamante caja de bento nueva, dándole porción extra por si las dudas ya que ese día Naoko tenía práctica de porristas.

Con velocidad impresionante hasta para la carta Dash, Naoko finalizó su desayuno, tomó su bento y su mochila, también lista desde la noche anterior, se despidió de su madre, se lavó los dientes y salió corriendo de su casa.

-¡Uf!¡Vaya día! Ideal para que en el parque Pingüino se aparezcan los fantasmas…- pensó ella. Viendo su reloj se dio cuenta de que ya sólo le quedaban diez minutos para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, así que dejó sus tétricos pensamientos para más tarde y puso en acción sus piernas para que no le marcaran retardo.

Treinta segundos antes de la campana Naoko cruzó la calle, la puerta, el patio y además chocó con Sakura, a quien también se le había hecho excepcionalmente tarde, y las dos cayeron al suelo, pero en vista del tiempo que ahora les quedaba (15 segundos) para llegar a su salón de clases, ambas se levantaron, se saludaron brevemente y pusieron pies en polvorosa en dirección al aula. 

Cinco segundos antes del timbre Naoko y Sakura intentaron entrar al salón al mismo tiempo, se cayeron, tumbaron a dos incautos que estaban casi en el umbral de la puerta, se levantaron, se disculparon velozmente y tomaron sus asientos justamente cuando el profesor Terada entraba al aula y se oía el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases en la primaria Tomoeda. Las dos niñas, tranquilizadas al ver que no habían tenido retardo, suspiraron de alivio y sacaron sus cuadernos de Matemáticas.

************************************************************************************

Y a la hora del recreo…

-¿Y ese milagro que llegas tarde a la escuela, Naoko- chan? Digo, de Sakura- chan ya me lo esperaba- la mencionada frunció un poco el ceño-, pero de ti no. ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Chiharu riendo al recordar la abrupta entrada de ambas estudiantes al salón.

-Mi despertador no sonó y me levanté tarde- explicó Naoko ajustándose los lentes y engullendo una bolita de takoyaki-, así que mi mamá me despertó y tuve que salir corriendo de la casa.

-Seguramente ya te contagió Sakura- chan- dijo Rika con una sonrisa mientras abría su bento para empezar a comer-; sólo espero que no te vuela a pasar.

Sakura frunció un poco más el ceño por lo que sus amigas decían respecto a su puntualidad, pero luego sonrió como de costumbre y dijo:

-Syaoran- kun- empezó Sakura, con la correspondiente reacción de Li (ponerse rojo tomate ^^)-; ¿no vas a almorzar?

-Hummmm… errr… iie, Sakura. No traje mi almuerzo.

Sakura no lo sabía, pero Tomoyo se daba cuenta de que éste era sin duda un día muy especial: incluso el "mocoso" chino había llegado tarde a la escuela, cuando él estaba más temprano incluso que la niña de la videocámara misma, sólo que él había arribado a Tomoeda Shougakkou 2 ó 3 minutos antes que Sakura y Naoko. Y cuando había llegdo, según la observadora Tomoyo advirtió, Li Syaoran ni siquiera traía una bolsa con alguna manzana o siquiera una botella de agua. Sin embargo, ella pensó que quizá se debería a la magia de alguna Carta Clow (lo cual le daría oportunidad de hacer que Sakura vistiese el traje que había hecho hace dos noches), así que sólo sonrió mientras Li retornaba a su color original, y siguió comiendo.

Era costumbre de Naoko ir cada 15 días a la plaza de Tomoeda para conseguir libros de terror, divertirse y comprar otras cosas; siempre invitaba a todos sus amigos y generalmente sus compañeras de correrías en la plaza eran Rika, Chiharu, Tomoyo y Sakura. Como ya se habían cumplido 2 semanas desde la última vez que habían ido a la plaza, Naoko acudiría esa tarde a surtirse de cuentos de extraterrestres e invitó a sus amigas.

-¿Vamos a la plaza de Tomoeda después de las prácticas?- preguntó Naoko.

-Yo tengo prácitca coral y después tengo que ir a la oficina de mi mamá- se excusó Tomoyo.

-Hablando de eso- dijo Yamazaki-, ¿sabían que en tiempos de los antiguos griegos todos aquellos que cantaban debían meterse piedritas en la nariz para que la voz les saliera más fuerte? No sólo eso, sino que debían estar parados sobre un caballo y…

-¡¡YAMAZAKI!!- gritó Chiharu, agitando con fuerza su cabeza para que su trenza le pegara al mentiroso en plena cara- ¡Deja de decir mentiras! De todas maneras lo siento, Naoko- chan; no puedo acompañarte porque Yamazaki y yo quedamos de ir a casa de Rika- chan para hacer el trabajo de equipo de Ciencias Naturales- explicó la niña, refiriéndose a un trabajo en equipo que les habían dejado dos días atrás; debían juntarse solamente en equipos de tres y uno de ellos era precisamente el de Chiharu, Yamazaki y Rika; otro era el de Sakura, Tomoyo y Naoko (a quienes se les había olvidado por completo el trabajo y palidecieron un instante), y el pobre Syaoran estaba con otros dos niños, porque al momento de formar los equipos Sakura le había dicho quién sabe qué y el pobre se había sonrojado y atontado tanto que el profesor tuvo que ponerlo con los dos más burros de la clase, en vez de que él eligiera a sus compañeros de equipo.

Sakura sonrió.

-Lo lamento, Naoko- chan; pero yo tampoco puedo ir contigo. Yukito- san me invitó a comer a su casa junto con mi oniichan ayer y los dos aceptamos.- terminó Sakura. Naoko siempre avisaba a sus amigos que iría a la plaza y los invitaba cuando menos con un día de anticipación; ¿por qué ahora no había sido así? Por supuesto, Syaoran se bloqueó y se puso rojo, tartamudeando que él tenía que arreglar su departamento o alguna insensatez por el estilo.

-Bueno, no hay problema; iré sola- y cuando Naoko cerró su bento dieron el timbre para regresar a las aulas.

Las clases y la práctica de porristas no tuvieron nada de particular excepto para Naoko, que nunca se había sentido tan ansiosa entonces; mariposas revoloteaban en la boca de su estómago y su cabeza parecía liviana como una pluma de pájaro en el aire. Si no iba a pasar nada espectacular aquel día (o al menos eso pensaba ella), ¿por qué se ponía así? En vano trató ellla de apartar esas sensaciones; mientras más lo intentaba más las sentía.

Finalmente llegó a la conclusión, mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse a la plaza, de que debía sentirse así porque de seguro en la librería a la que pensaba ir a surtirse debía estarla esperando un maravilloso cuento de terror. Conclusión tonta, pero Naoko sonrió y simplemente abandonó el colegio mientras contaba el dinero que tenía para comprarse sus amados cuentos de extraterrestres y fantasmas.

************************************************************************************

(Plaza del distrito de Tomoeda, a las 6:30 de la tarde.)

Naoko estaba adentro de la librería X, extremadamente feliz._ "¡Guau!¡Yo tenía razón, después de todo!¡Cinco libros de terror, y con 50% de descuento!" _, pensó. Sus nuevas adquisiciones eran realmente buenas: una antología de Edgar Allan Poe, unos cuentos de un tal Amano Yoshiaki acerca de los fantasmas en los templos shintoístas en Kyûshû, una compilación de leyendas europeas de barcos piratas fantasmagóricos y naufragios misteriosos, un libro acerca de los poltergeists y sus diversas manifestaciones y la última edición de Más Allá de Plutón, historias acerca del pretendido planeta X que supuestamente cada 1000 años invade la órbita de Neptuno, su misterioso comportamiento, las catástrofes que podría desencadenar en un futuro cercano y teorías acerca de que si el tal cuerpo celeste sería en realidad una nave marciana. 

Lo que Naoko no sabía es que ella pronto sería la protagonista de una historia como las que tanto le gustaban.__

_ _

_Continuará…._

_ _

OMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKE

¡¡¡¡¡Konyanyanchiwaaaaa!!!!! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de mi fic tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. ¿Qué problemas enfrentará la pobre Yanagisawa Naoko- chan?¿Le seguirán gustando los cuentos de terror depués de esto? Si quieren saberlo (o no tienen nada mejor que hacer), lean el próximo capítulo de esta historia. Y una vez más: Raiteis Shourais, ataques de Cartas Clow, Kamehamehas, Jupiters Oaks Evolutions, felicitaciones o lo que quieran mandar, son recibidas (y contestadas según corresponda) a mi dirección de emilio: [][1]naoko_tachido@hotmail.com . ¡Ja ne! 

   [1]: mailto:naoko_tachido@hotmail.com



	2. 

El fantasma de una niña honesta @pont-face { pont-family: Wingdings; } @pont-face { pont-family: MS Mincho; } @pont-face { pont-family: Bradley Hand ITC; } @pont-face { pont-family: Comic Sans MS; } @pont-face { pont-family: \@MS Mincho; } P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "MS Mincho"; mso-fareast-language: JA } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "MS Mincho"; mso-fareast-language: JA } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "MS Mincho"; mso-fareast-language: JA } A:link { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlink { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } A:visited { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlinkFollowed { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } OL { MARGIN-BOTTOM: 0cm } UL { MARGIN-BOTTOM: 0cm } 

El fantasma de una niña honesta

Alias

Naoko no Obake

************************************************************************************

¡¡¡¡¡Konyanyanchiwaaaa!!!!! Héme aquí una vez más, para coraje de los lectores que detestan a la autora y beneficio de los hepatólogos y doctores de las salas de urgencias que se aburren mortalmente por no tener ningún quehacer. Sobreviví a los cinco litros seguidos de Cocacola y el takoyaki que engullí, y ahora me dispongo a comer 10 hamburguesas Mc Donalds con sus respectivas papas a la francesa para que me inspiren a seguir con la segunda parte de este "fic of mine."

Y como siempre, CCS no me pertenece, sino a Clamp, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla. Tomen en cuenta que la pobrecita autora de este fic carece de uso de razón (por eso escribe esta historia) y que apenas tiene 14 años, así que no se le echen encima por usar a los personajes de Card Captor Sakura. ¡PERO EL FIC SÍ ES SUYO, ASÍ QUE DEBEN DARLE CRÉDITO POR ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA TAN MENSA COMO ÉSTA ·_·!¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! (Risa maniática.)

Bueno, todas las blasfemias, bendiciones, ofrecimientos amables para internarme en un manicomio, huevos podridos y demás para mí, son bienvenidos (o malvenidos) a [naoko_tachido@hotmail.com][1] . No sean mala onda y escríbanme para que a mi emilio no le salgan telarañas. ¡Ah! También se reciben galletas de animalitos.

Naoko Tachido.

************************************************************************************

······························································································································································································

Capítulo 2: En la Plaza de Tomoeda.

Dos hombres entraron a toda prisa en la plaza de Tomoeda. Al parecer eran perseguidos por alguien, porque volteaban hacia atrás repetidamente, con los ojos dilatados de terror. La gente los miraba con inquietud, pero al posar la vista en sus manos encallecidas, volvía la cabeza para otro lado con miedo latente en los ojos, sudor frío y vuelcos de corazón.

Llevaban metrallas.

Algunos instantes después de haber entrado los individuos a la plaza y sembrado el pánico entre la gente, que comenzaba a dar voces (si bien muy ligeras, para que esos tipos no empezaran a disparar), la policía llegó armando escándalo, y siete oficiales irrumpieron violentamente en la escena. Con rapidez los ladrones se vieron acorralados, aunque los policías mantenían su distancia de ellos para no ser recibidos por una lluvia asesina de balas. El que parecía ser el líder de los uniformados trató de convencerlos para que se entregaran pacíficamente, pero los dos sujetos apuntaron hacia él, indicando claramente que no estaban dispuestos a dialogar.

-¡Si no nos dejan huir de aquí, disparamos!

-¡Entréguense a la policía inmediatamente!

-¡NO!

-¡No disparen!¡Queremos negociar!¡Los dejaremos ir, pero no disparen, por favor!

La gente, presa del terror, veía cómo los ladrones perdían los estribos y empuñaban sus metrallas fieramente. Y uno de ellos movió su pierna.

-¡NOOOOO!

-¡KENICHI, NO TE LES ACERQUES, NO…!- pero fue demasiado tarde, porque tanto Kenichi como el otro policía fueron acribillados y murieron instantáneamente en el lugar. El pánico se desató por completo, y simultáneamente, la balacera.

************************************************************************************

Algunos instantes antes de la balacera, completamente ajena a todo lo que pasaba afuera de la librería, Naoko se dirigía a pagar sus nuevos libros, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos.

_"¡Guau!Ya no podré quejarme de que no tengo nada que leer… ¡Algún día seré una gran escritora de novelas de terror y de misterio!¡Ojalá me pasara algo así!"_ se dijo mentalmente la niña de los anteojos, refiriéndose a ninguna hstoria de fantasmas en particular y a todas al mismo tiempo. _"Pero bueno, como eso no ocurrirá, me conformaré con leer todo esto y contárselo a mis amigos… ¡Ja, ja, ja! Lástima que a Sakura- chan no le gusten las historias de fantasmas… "_

Naoko se sorprendió cuando no vio a ningún cajero ni cajera que le pudiese cobrar los libros. Finalmente oyó algo de lo que pasaba allá afuera. Un muchacho de unos catorce años le advirtió a Naoko que no se acercara a la puerta, pero ella lo ignoró.

Dejando sus libros encima de la caja, Naoko se acercó con curiosidad para asomarse y ver por qué se estaba armando tanto alboroto, cuando oyó unos súbitos estruendos que casi de inmediato reconoció como los que producen los disparos. Y ya que la puerta era de vidrio, la niña pudo ver, tirados muy cerca de la entrada, algunos casquillos de balas.

_"¡Balas! Pero qué…"_

En esta ocasión el curso de sus pensamientos fue bruscamente interrumpido por un horrible estallido, y como en cámara lenta vio el vidrio de la puerta estrellarse y volar en mil pequeños fragmentos, que salieron despedidos hacia todas las direcciones posibles. Y milagrosamente, ningún vidrio le cayó a ella.

Pero hubiera sido preferible que eso pasara…

Una bala perdida, que había hecho añicos la puerta de la librería X, despedida por la devastadora fuerza de una metralla, no había encontrado un blanco lo suficientemente duro para detener su trayectoria. Pero en el camino del proyectil estaba una niña de diez años, de lentes y cabello corto, vestida con un uniforme de primaria… 

Naoko contempló, sin ninguna emoción aparentemente, cómo la bala se acercaba, segura e inexorable, hacia ella. Sus ojos cafés la estudiaron con detalle: la punta redondeada, el color negro metálico, la exactitud de su forma, su precisión y su fuerza, el extraño e irreal contraste que formaba la bala próxima a su ser con los últimos vidrios que se desprendían de la puerta, los cuales parecían haberse detenido en pleno aire… después perdió la bala de vista, y sus ojos se nublaron como si ella estuviera viendo todo bajo una cortina de agua. Después, nada.

Todos los que estaban en la librería X vieron horrorizados cómo el cuerpo de Yanagisawa Naoko se elevaba levemente y, sin emitir sonido de ninguna clase, se desplomaba pesadamente sobre el suelo y los vidrios.

************************************************************************************

-¡TOUYA!¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DIGAS MONSTRUO!

-¡CÁLLATE Y PREPARA LA CENA, KAIJUU! Aunque tal vez debería ayudarte, porque de lo contrario papá y yo moriremos intoxicados si dejamos que prepares la cena tú sola, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-¡No es gracioso, Touya!¡Y no cocino tan mal como tú crees!

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo el moreno muchacho. Olvidándose de la discusión con su hermana y entrando a la cocina par ayudarla a preparar la cena, Kinomoto Touya, que estaba algo aburrido, prendió la televisión aunque fuera para tener un poco de ruido en la casa. La comida con Yuki había estado deliciosa pero por desgracia el conejo de nieve no podría ir a cenar a la casa Kinomoto, y los dos hermanos llegaron a su residencia más temprano de lo que esperaban. Fujitaka- san había avisado que llegaría un poco tarde a cena porque tuvo más trabajo en la Universidad Touwa, pero advirtió que, por supuesto, tendría más hambre de lo acostumbrado, para que Sakura se fuera previniendo e hiciera más curry (ya que eso iban a comer.)

"Noticia de última hora: Hace apenas unos minutos se desató una balacera en la plaza de Tomoeda, entre dos ladrones que huían después de haber intentado un atraco contra el banco Y, y los tres oficiales que impidieron que el delito se llevase a cabo, junto con los refuerzos que éstos solicitaron cuando los ladrones salieron corriendo del banco. Por desgracia esto ha tenido un saldo rojo, ya que…"

-¡Vaya!- dijo el hermano de Sakura.- Menos mal que hoy no fuiste a la plaza, kaijuu. Pobres de los que hayan estado ahí…- Touya dejó de hablar cuando vio el cambio de color en su hermana menor. Sakura dejó de cortar la zanahoria y soltó imprudentemente el cuchillo, que cayó al suelo.

La plaza de Tomoeda…

-¿Sakura?¿Daijôbu desu ka?

Sakura sintió que se le iba el alma a los pies cuando la cámara filmó la puerta destrozada de la librería X. Lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos verdes.

-Iie, oniichan…- contestó ella sollozando.- Naoko- chan me invitó a ir a la plaza con ella después de la práctica de porristas… y le dije que no… nadie fue con… con ella… ella… ¡se fue sola!- gritó Sakura, mientras lloraba. Touya la estrechó contra su pecho para consolarla, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Y… ella… pero no sabemos cómo esté… tal vez se encuentra bien…

-No… porque ella… ella siempre va a surtirse de libros a esa librería…

-¿Qué librería?

-La… la librería X… la de la puerta destrozada… ¡es mi culpa, Touya, es mi culpa!¡Si yo hubiera estado con ella…!

-Claro que no, Sakura; no es tu culpa. Cálmate. Iremos, si quieres, a la plaza, y preguntaremos por tu amiga Naoko. Zettai daijôbu, ¿ne?

Un poco más tranquila, Sakura alzó su mirada y le sonrió a Touya a pesar de sus lágrimas.

************************************************************************************

Para cuando los Kinomoto (pues Fujitaka, preocupado por Sakura al oir lo ocurrido en la plaza de Tomoeda, había salido de la Universidad Touwa a toda velocidad) llegaron al lugar de los hechos, se dieron cuenta de que Tomoyo, Sonomi, Chiharu, Rika y Yamazaki ya estaban ahí, esperando noticias de Naoko.

-¡Tomoyo- chan!¡Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki- kun!- gritó Sakura y se echó a correr hacia ellos, que la abrazaron. Los cuatro lloraban sin cesar.

-¿Han sabido algo de la niña?- preguntó Fujitaka a Sonomi.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-La policía se niega a declarar algo al respecto. No tengo idea de qué le haya pasado a la pobre de Naoko… pero aparentemente ya todos los que estaban en la plaza han sido sacados de aquí… y no vimos a Naoko entre ellos.

Fujitaka le dio las gracias brevemente a Sonomi.

-¡TOUYA- KUN!- gritó el señor Kinomoto cuando vio que Touya era violentamente repeflido por tres policías. Pero el joven logró ingeniárselas para burlarlos y entró a la plaza, dirigiéndose a la Librería X.

Cuando llegó a dicho establecimiento vio que la puerta estaba, efectivamente, hecha añicos por el balazo. Un policía recogía los casquillos tirados mientras otro recogía una gorra: la de Naoko- chan.

-¡¡OIGA!!

-¿Y usted quién es?¿Qué hace aquí?¿Quién le dio permiso de entrar?

-¡Eso no importa!¿Sabe de quién es esa gorra?¡Es de una amiga de mi hermana!¿Dónde está ella?

-No lo sé, sólo estoy aquí para recoger evidencias y otros objetos. Lo siento mucho pero no sé qué haya pasado con la amiga de su hermana. Y si me hace el favor…

El policía ya no tuvo necesidad de continuar, porque los tres oficiales que habían intentado detener a Touya a la entrada agarraron a éste y lo sacaron por la fuerza. A regañadientes, Touya salió. Y una vez afuera les contó a los demás lo que el investigador le había dicho.

-Qué horror… ¿y ahora a quién le preguntamos?

-Cálmate, Sonomi- kun. Lo más razonable será buscar al jefe de la investigación y preguntarle a qué hospital se llevaron a los heridos, para que así encontremos a Naoko- san.

Justo en ese momento la familia Yanagisawa, sin Naoko, por supuesto, llegó a la plaza Tomoeda.

-¡MI HIJA!¡MI HIJA!¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJA?¿USTEDES ESTABAN CON ELLA?¡POR FAVOR, DÍGANME QUE MI NAOKO ESTÁ BIEN!- sollozaba desgarradoramente Yanagisawa Shika. Los presentes tuvieron que decir que ignoraban lo que le había pasado a la niña, y la esposa lloró inconsolable en los brazos de su esposo. Pero Fujitaka sí habló con el jefe de la operación, quien le pidió todos sus datos y le pidió a Sakura que le describiera a Naoko, para que, en cuanto se supiera algo, fueran debidamente notificados.

************************************************************************************

Al día siguiente, en Tomoeda Shougakkou se ofreció un minuto de silencio en memoria de Naoko. Cierto que aún no sabían exactamente lo que le había pasado, pero los profesores no albergaban mayores esperanzas.

Syaoran, que se había enterado del suceso hasta esa mañana, tuvo que consolar a la Card Captor. Se puso colorado como un jitomate, pero en esos momentos semejante cosa no importaba.

Se reanudaron las clases después de alguna media hora en la que la escuela era un caos: los detalles del atentado, sus protagonistas, las hipótesis de los niños idiotas que nunca faltaban, y la suerte desconocida de Naoko. Cuando Terada Yoshiyuki (éste es EL NOMBRE VERDADERO del profe Terada) entró al aula para impartir su clase de matemáticas, se impuso el silencio.

************************************************************************************

-Kaijuu Sakura…- Touya susurró, mientras su imouto subía desanimada las escaleras, después de haber comido sólo la mitad de su cena. Sakura estaba realmente deprimida. Ni siquiera Yukito había logrado levantarle el ánimo.

Asimismo Yue y Kero estaban preocupados por su ama. Nunca la habían visto así de triste. Yue observaba, desde la copa de un árbol y bien oculto, la ventana del cuarto de Sakura- chan. Para no preocuparla no quiso decirle que últimamente había empezado a sentir magia que a él le era muy familiar… 

-Sakura- sama…- y Yue desplegó sus alas para irse de allí.

Kero también estaba muy preocupado. Le había gritado en la mañana, le invitó de sus dulces, le contó chistes, se puso algunos diseños que Tomoyo le había hecho cuando Sakura empezó a cazar las cartas y hasta bailó hawaiano con todo y una faldita, pero nada de eso hizo reir a la Card Captor. Peor aún, ni la mención del gaki ("mocoso") chino la alegró aunque fuera un poco.

Agitando sus alitas, el "mono de peluche" le deseó las buenas noches a Sakura y se acurrucó para poder dormir, pero con un ojo abierto para vigilar a su ama, sólo por si acaso.

************************************************************************************

Fujitaka y Touya hablaron un poco. El señor Kinomoto le aconsejó a Touya que por el momento dejaran a Sakura en paz para que pudiera desahogarse y sentirse mejor. Touya se resignó. Su papá tal vez tenía razón, después de todo.

Ambos hombres lavaron los trastes y recogieron la mesa. Fujitaka guardó en un tupper lo que quedaba de la cena de su hija y lo metió al rerigerador para que no se echara a perder y calentarlo más tarde. Después los dos se fueron a acostar.

A pesar de lo que le había aconsejado a Touya, Kinomoto- san entró silenciosamente al cuarto de Sakura, que estaba dormida, le dio un beso en la mejilla, acarició la cabeza de su hija paternalmente (¡PATERNALMENTE, NO SEAN MALPENSADOS!) y se fue.

Touya no podía dormir. Tenía un vacío en el estómago. Presentía que a Naoko le había pasado algo más. ¿Qué podría ser?

Las tres de la mañana y seguía sin poder dormir. Touya se levantó bruscamente de su cama y se cambió de ropa, para ponerse una playera sport verde pálido y unos pantalones de color caqui (caqui, kaki, khaki, bla, bla, bla, es lo mismo). Luego se puso unos calcetines blancos y salió sin hacer ruido de la casa, calzándose sus tenis antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa.

El muchacho agarró su bicicleta y la llevó un poco lejos para que nadie de su casa despertara y lo viera. Cuando estuvo a una distancia razonable se subió en su bicicleta y se puso a pedalear.

Tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos llegó hasta el Parque Pingüino, en el que no parecía haber nadie.

Touya bajó de su bicicleta y la dejó recargada en un árbol, y se acercó unos pasos al rey pingüino.

Entonces supo por qué tenía un vacío en el estómago.

-¿T- Touya- kun?

Touya miró hacia adelante y vio a Naoko parada a un lado del rey pingüino. No estaba herida, no estaba pálida, no se veía golpeada, no nada. Sólo le faltaban sus lentes y…

Estaba flotando.

-Oh, Dios mío…

_Continuará…._

_ _

OMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKE

¡¡Hola de nuevo!! Milagrosamente he terminado el segundo capítulo de esta historia y, por supuesto, me dispongo a iniciar el tercero. ¿Qué rayos le pasó a Naoko?¿Dónde está su cuerpo?¿Cómo ayudará Touya a Naoko? Y además… ¿No se irá a morir Sakura cuando sepa lo que le ocurrió a su amiga? Si de veras les interesó la historia y/o no están francamente aburridos y están leyendo este fic por pura desesperación, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Tengan compasión de la pobre autora y mándenle un mensaje a la dirección de correo electrónico (alias "emilio") que aparece al principio del fic. ¡Ja ne!

   [1]: mailto:naoko_tachido@hotmail.com



	3. 

El fantasma de una niña honesta @pont-face { pont-family: Wingdings; } @pont-face { pont-family: MS Mincho; } @pont-face { pont-family: Bradley Hand ITC; } @pont-face { pont-family: Comic Sans MS; } @pont-face { pont-family: \@MS Mincho; } P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "MS Mincho"; mso-fareast-language: JA } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "MS Mincho"; mso-fareast-language: JA } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "MS Mincho"; mso-fareast-language: JA } A:link { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlink { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } A:visited { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlinkFollowed { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } OL { MARGIN-BOTTOM: 0cm } UL { MARGIN-BOTTOM: 0cm } 

El fantasma de una niña honesta

Alias

Naoko no Obake

************************************************************************************

Escenario: Televisora Vía Láctea, o Ginga TV.

Todo estaba (MUY inusual) arreglado en las oficinas de la televisora.Sailor Iron Mouse, Aluminium Siren, Lead Crow y Tin Nyanko simplemente tomaban el café, se limaban las uñas, escribían algunos reportes y planeaban quién sería la próxima víctima para arrebatarle la Semilla Estelar… aunque, para no despertar sospechas, por supuesto, todas estaban vestidas con ropas normales… o más o menos decentes para no despertar sospechas.

Entre ellas había una nueva compañera.

Las Animamates estaban algo inquietas, a excepción de Aluminium Siren, quien se llevaba muy bien con la recién llegada. A decir verdad, había razón de estarlo, porque ella no era ni siquiera una Sailor. Todas ignoraban por qué Sailor Galaxia la había admitido en Ginga TV, pero parecía que Galaxia tenía ciertas razones para tenerle respeto, y quizás hasta un poco de miedo. Asimismo la extraña no se metía mucho con Sailor Galaxia.

En el escritorio que le habían asignado, la joven trabajaba con ahínco en su computadora, mientras a su lado había unas galletas de chocolate, razón por la que, como los lectores ya habrán podido imaginar, Aluminium Siren se llevaba tan bien con la muchacha.

Y el rostro de la joven apareció de entre las sombras…

"¡HOLA!" escribió en la pantalla. "Queridos lectores:Creían que esto iba a ser un crossover, ¿verdad? Pues no. Espero que alguno de ustedes pueda darme alguna pista sobre cómo diablos puedo escaparme de la influencia de Sailor Galaxia, ya que por algún extraño accidente llegué aquí y ella por poco me quita la Semilla Estelar… hasta que le dije que conocía un secreto de ella que… errr… bueno… que les revelaré después, pero sirvió para salvarme la vida (y que inventé y resultó ser cierto ·_·). Mientras estoy aquí, seguiré escribiendo mi fic de CCS. Como ustedes ya saben, todos sus comentarios se reciben a mi emilio de [naoko_tachido@hotmail.com][1] . ¡Dewa mata!

Naoko Tachido ^^v".

************************************************************************************

······························································································································································································

Capítulo 3: Naoko no Obake ^^

-Oh, Dios mío…- Touya pensó, mientras veía a Naoko.

Efectivamente, Naoko, a pesar de tener sus piernas y sus pies enteros, estaba levitando. Sostenía los lentes con una mano y se llevaba la otra a la cabeza, tratando de buscar su boina, en vano. Touya se dio cuenta también de que Naoko ahora era translúcida, porque podía ver a través de ella. O sea que ella era…

-¡Un fantasma!

-¿DÓNDE?¿DÓNDE?- exclamó Naoko muy emocionada mirando hacia todas partes, ya que sabía que Kinomoto- kun tenía poderes paranormales y podía ver a los espíritus. Era obvio que no sabía que Touya se estaba refiriendo a ella. 

Pero Naoko no necesitó ninguna explicación por parte del hermano de Sakura, porque al momento de intentar ponerse los lentes sintió un mareo, y los lentes la atravesaron y se le cayeron al suelo como si se hubieran sostenido en el aire y se hubieran desplomado de repente. Touya vió que el espectro palidecía un poco más y que no recobraba el color.

-Entonces… YO soy el fantasma… ¿pero cómo?¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Naoko, muy confundida.

Touya, MUY sorprendido, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar y sólo se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Y ahora qué debía hacer? Al menos Nadeshiko, cuando se le aparecía a Touya, estaba consciente de que había muerto y por qué había muerto, y hasta el momento así había sido con todos los otros fantasmas que él había visto, pero…

-Ano… (esteee… ), ¿no recuerdas nada?

-¿Nada de qué?- Naoko arqueó las cejas.

-Pues… de la balacera en… la plaza Tomoeda… por supuesto.

-¿EEEEEH?_(Naoko ;_; ¿QUÉ BALACERA?)_ Ba… ¡AH!¡Ya recordé!__

-¿Y… qué recuerdas? - preguntó estúpidamente Touya.__

-Pueeees… recuerdo que estaba en la librería X…__

-Ajá…__

-Y que iba a pagar unos libros de terror que me había encontrado… pero no había nadie en la caja.__

-¿Y… ?__

-Pues como nadie estaba atendiendo y oí ruido afuera de la librería quise asomarme y dejé los libros sobre la caja…__

-…__

-… Y me asomé por la puerta, y vi tirados casquillos de balas… oh, oh…- dijo Naoko interrumpiéndose. Ya recordaba todo.__

-Entonces tú…__

-Una bala atravesó la puerta de la librería y se dirigió hacia mí. Luego la perdí de vista y ya no pude ver nada…__

-Entonces- dijo Touya groseramente, como si le estuviera hablando a Sakura -, estás muerta.__

-¡Claro que no! La bala no me pegó.__

-¿Cómo de que no?__

-Si me hubiera dado, debería haberme dolido. Pero no fue así.__

-Oh, vamos… algunas personas, cuando están heridas, no pueden sentir dolor.- explicó Kinomoto, ahora comportándose como lo hacía normalmente.__

-¡Pero en mis libros de fantasmas he visto que los espíritus de los que se murieron por algún accidente o algo así se aparecen con las heridas que se hicieron! Y como yo no veo ningún balazo en mi cuerpo…__

-¿Y ahora qué?__

-¡SUGOI!¡ESTOY FLOTANDO!__

-¡AY!- Touya se cayó al estilo del Anime y una gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza. - Shimatta…__

-Bueno, continuando, como no me veo ningún balazo o sangre o algo así, significa que la bala no me dio.__

Touya había abierto la boca para decir algo, pero recordó que algunos fantasmas de los que él habia visto tenían alguna herida mortal, les faltaba una extremidad, etcétera. Esto significaba que Naoko tenía razón, pero… ¿de qué se había muerto Naoko entonces?

-¿Te habrá dado un ataque cardiaco? Digo, a lo mejor lo de la bala te asustó tanto que eso fue lo que te pasó.

-¡Si apenas tengo 10 años!__

-¿Y? Eso no significa nada.__

-Pues sí…__

Touya y Naoko guardaron silencio cuando vieron que la poca gente que pasaba los miraba muy sorprendida. Touya cayó en la cuenta de que debía de ser muy raro ver a alguien que hablaba solo y mirara hacia delante como si estuviera viendo a otra persona, y una gotota de sudor apareció nuevamente en su cabeza.

Pero el colmo fue que Naoko quiso estrenarse como fantasma y, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca para que la oyeran mejor, gritó:

-¡HOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAA!__

Los tres sujetos que estaban más cerca de la escena oyeron una voz de niña que los saludaba, y como ni de chiste podía ser Touya haciéndola de ventrílocuo porque la vocecita era demasiado distinta a la suya…

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!¡UN FANTASMAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!¡LOS PERSEGUIRÉ PARA MATARLOOOOOOOOOS!- siguió la vocecita.__

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- los tres chismosos salieron corriendo despavoridos, y los otros que observaban la escena se preguntaban qué estaría pasando… hasta que vieron una bicicleta que se movía sola.__

-¡HEY!¡MI BICICLETA!__

-¡No te la voy a quitar; sólo voy a divertirme un rato!__

El colmo fue esta respuesta de Naoko, bastante audible para todos los presentes porque lo dijo con voz tan fuerte que hasta un gallo se le salió. Pronto se oyeron gritos histéricos, risas nerviosas, plegarias en diversos idiomas, invocaciones de hechizos que no daban resultado, oraciones hasta a los dioses de la tiendita, carcajadas fantasmales y gritos indignados de cierto médium en todo el Parque Pingüino y sus alrededores. Aquellos que se asomaban a las ventanas para ver quiénes hacían tanto escándalo eran presas de soponcios y otras reacciones cuando veían una bicicleta que se movía como loca y sin ningún piloto visible.

-¡DAME MI BICICLETA!

-¡PERO YA NO SOY YO QUIEN LA ESTÁ MANEJANDO!¡DEBE SER UN FANTASMA!__

-¡¡TÚ ERES UN FANTASMA!!__

-Ah, de veras… ¡Pues no importa!¡No soy yo!¡AAAAAH!¡A pesar de todo me estoy divirtiendo mucho!__

_"¡Qué barbaridad! No cabe duda de que el kaijuu tiene amigos muy extraños… primero ese niño que sólo dice mentiras, la niña que siempre lo ahorca por eso, la que sale con un profesor O_o quién sabe cuántos años mayor que ella, Tomoyo que está obsesionada con filmarla y hacerle trajes, ese mono de peluche con alitas, ese estúpido gaki chino y esta niña fantasma… "_ pensó Touya mientras corría detrás de su bicicleta. De repente ésta cambió de dirección con brusquedad, dirigiéndose al dueño del vehículo.

-¡AAAH!¿Y ahora qué te pasa?¿Me quieres atropellar?

-¡La bicicleta se está moviendo sola!¡Yo ni siquiera estoy pedaleando!__

Touya corría en círculos alrededor del Parque Pingüino, perseguido por Naoko y la bicicleta. Los que aún se asomaban por las ventanas ya no sabían si gritar de pánico o reírse de lo ridículo que se veía Touya, porque ya el pobre había corrido tanto que su piel morena ahora estaba MORADA. Hubo un momento en que nuestro infortunado amigo ya no pudo correr más porque le faltaba el aire y tuvo que disminuir su velocidad, cosa que por desgracia no pasó por la bicicleta, que por la rapidez que llevaba le pegó a Touya en las asentaderas (no necesito explicar cuáles son las asentaderas, ¿verdad?), lo derribó y le pasó por encima aplastándolo en el pavimento.

-¡AAAAGH!¡Eso sí me dolió!- gritó el arrollado.

-¡Gomen nasai, Touya- kun!¡No fue a propósitooooo!__

Naoko se fue con todo y bicicleta muy lejos del Parque Pingüino, si bien era cierto que Naoko NO ESTABA PEDALEANDO. Touya se incorporó, pero como tenía las piernas flojas de tanto correr, se tuvo que volver a sentar. Aún así estaba consciente de que debía recuperar la bicicleta porque de otra forma llegaría tade a Seijou Gakuen.

-A ver, qué horas serán… ¿¿¿¿¿LAS CUATRO Y MEDIA DE LA MAÑANA?????

************************************************************************************

Li Syaoran salió de su departamento para correr un rato y aclararse la mente. No podía creer lo que le había pasado a Naoko. A pesar de que quería consolar a Sakura, él mismo creía que la niña de lentes estaba muerta.

Suspirando empezó a acelerar el paso y al poco rato estaba trotando por las calles de Tomoeda. Como no lograba distraerse se puso a mirar lo que pasaba a su alrededor… y entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

La gente corría como huyendo de algo. Entonces Li sintió una magia desconocida y corrió hacia donde ésta parecía ser más fuerte. En cuestión de minutos llegó al lugar de los hechos y vio…

-¿EH?¿Una bicicleta que se mueve sola?

-¡AAAARGH!¡ES LI- KUN!__

-¡Hey!¿Cómo es que sabes…? Un momento… ¿la bicicleta habló?__

La bicicleta se lanzó hacia Li Syaoran, quien no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar acerca de qué era más prudente hacer, si tratar de derribarla o correr, porque el muy menso se pisó la agujeta del tenis que traía puesto y perdió el equilibrio. La bicicleta, con todo y pasajera fantasma, le cayó encima al pobre niño chino… pero al fin se detuvo.

_(Syaoran 6_9 Aaaaaargh… )_

_(Naoko 6_9 Aaaaaargh… )_

_ _

Cuando Syaoran abrió los ojos se encontró frente a Naoko, que lo miraba confundida.

Ella era transparente.

Por lo visto también se podría pasar a través de ella, y flotaba sin tener magia.

O sea que era…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!__

_Continuará… _

_ _

OMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKE

¡Hola de nuevo! Por razones desconocidas estoy ahora en las oficinas de Ginga TV, como (si es que leen mis mensas e inútiles notas) ya habrán visto más arriba. En fin…

Como ya me urge irme a comer las galletas de animalitos que me envió Sakura Kinomoto- chan (¡Gracias! ^^) y no quiero que me vea Aluminium Siren, seré breve: ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?¿Recuperará Touya su bicicleta a tiempo?¿Se encontrarán Touya y Syaoran?¿Acaso Syaoran será más miedoso que Sakura?¿Qué le pasó en realidad a Naoko?¿Habrá una nueva Carta de Clow detrás de todo esto O_o?¿Qué carta será?

Si continúan leyendo este fic y estas notas me permitiré dudar de su salud mental, pero… ¡ÉJEM! (Nadie me vio decir eso, ¿verdad? Oi… bueno, si todavía lo hacen, entonces no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de este estúpido fic… ¡Ahí viene Aluminium Siren y creo que tiene hambre!¡Bueno, ya saben: comentarios, papas a la francesa, Mc Tríos, Cocacolas chocolates, etcétera, son recibidos a [naoko_tachido@hotmail.com][1] !¡Ja ne! 

   [1]: mailto:naoko_tachido@hotmail.com



	4. EFDUNH 4

El fantasma de una niña honesta

El fantasma de una niña honesta

Alias

Naoko no Obake

************************************************************************************

Escenario: Ginga TV, en la dimensión de Sailor Galaxia.

Sailor Galaxia estaba muy inquieta. La muchacha que tan misteriosamente había llegado a su dimensión conocía su mayor secreto… y ella no se lo había dicho a nadie.

-Ya estamos aquí, Galaxia- sama- habló Lead Crow. Al no obtener respuesta de ningún tipo, la Animamate sintió un escalofrío. Todas las sirvientas de Galaxia estaban allí…

Sailor Galaxia tardó en reaccionar. Solamente levantó la vista para ver a sus secuaces y la bajó nuevamente para seguir pensando. "Esa niña… ¿Cómo pudo ella enterarse de mi secreto? Yo… jamás se lo he dicho a nadie… "

Las Animamates miraron a su señora, asombradas. ¿Era una ilusión óptica o Galaxia se estaba RUBORIZANDO? Y además… la intrusa… Galaxia no le había quitado aún la Semilla Estelar…

"Debo alejar a esa sinvergüenza de mí… Cada vez que se me acerca me siento amenazada… ¡HORROR!¿QUÉ PASARÍA SI ELLA DIVULGARA MI SECRETO? Y además, tiene un nombre muy extraño… "

Cuando Galaxia sintió sus mejillas horriblemente calientes levantó la vista. Las Animamates la observaban boquiabiertas. ¡Sí se estaba sonrojando!

Pero un examen más detenido de su entorno le permitió darse cuenta de que la muchacha no estaba allí. Obligando a su garganta y a sus cuerdas vocales a articular sonidos comprensibles para el oído humano, llamó a la autora del fic por el nombre con que ésta se había presentado:

-¡FILOMENA MOTA!

(Se puede escuchar el sonido de varios lectores que se caen al estilo anime por el baboso nombre que a la autora se le ocurrió ponerse.)

(A continuación se oyen ruidos, exclamaciones de dolor y las groserías en castellano que uno puede emitir mientras se cae por unas escaleras de 150 peldaños.)

(Sale una muchacha de 14 años toda despeinada y como si le hubiera explotado una bomba del maestro Happosai.)

-(Autora del fic, alias Filomena Mota, pero en realidad Naoko Tachido): ¿ÉQU?

-(Sailor Galaxia, dirgiéndose a las Animamates): ¿Qué dijo?

-(Sailor Aluminium Siren): Dijo "Équ."

-(Galaxia -_-): ¡Ya lo sé! Pero no entiendo qué significa eso.

-(Filomena Mota/ Naoko Tachido): ¿Éuq cuorre?¿Énqui em mólla?

-(Galaxia O_o): ¿QUÉ IDIOMA ES ÉSE?

-(Filomena Mota/ Naoko Tachido): ¡Llegatas ed toslimaani!¡Lacocaco!¡Paspa a al sacefran!

-(Galaxia ·_·): Bueno… como sea. Filomena Mota, te llamé para que acompañes a Sailor Lead Crow y Aluminium Siren al Fruit…

-(Filomena Mota/ Naoko Tachido): ¿Tiurf Rolrap Nworc?

-(Galaxia ·_·): Hemm… al negocio donde trabaja esa tal Furuhata Unazuki, para averiguar quién será la próxima víctima a la que le quiten la Semilla Estelar.

-(Filomena Mota/ Naoko Tachido): Rop ose, le Tiurf Rolrap Nworc.

-(Galaxia -_-): Como sea. ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!¡YA VÁYANSE, QUE ME QUIERO BAÑAR!

-(Animamates): ¡¡HAI!

-(Filomena Mota/ Naoko Tachido): ¡IAH!

(Las Animamates se van y nuestra zoquete autora se va junto con Lead Crow y Aluminium Siren al… Tiurf Rolrap Nworc J)

-(Galaxia ·_·): Sigo sin saber qué idioma sería ése…

A ver, intenten traducir eso y escriban lo que entendieron a… [dark_ashura@tenkai.zzn.com][1] … o a [naoko_tachido@hotmail.com][2] :).

************************************************************************************

······························································································································································································

Capítulo 4: Comienzan los ataques cardiacos

-Esteeeee… 

-¿Hai?

-Huuummm… ¡BU!

-¡OI!

Li Syaoran no daba crédito a sus ojos ambarinos. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?", se preguntaba el chino.

-¡Li- kun, tienes que ayudarme!¡No sé lo que me pasó, pero me convertí en un fantasma!

-Pues… te moriste en la balacera, ¿no? O bueno… pero estás manejando una bicicleta, y… ¿de quién es la bicicleta?- preguntó Syaoran estúpidamente, sin saber qué otra cosa podría decir estando atónito como estaba.

-Es del hermano de Sakura- como Syaoran tenía idea de que Touya podía ver fantasmas, se imaginó que era más o menos plausible que Naoko pudiera montar su bicicleta; tal vez ésta tenía alguna virtud mágica por ser propiedad de un médium.

Hubo una pausa embarazosa. Si la bicicleta era del hermano de Sakura…

-Oh, no… Touya va a buscar su bicicleta, y si me ve, estoy frito…- dijo Syaoran con una gota de sudor.

-Li- kun… ¿me estás oyendo?

-¡AH, SÍ!¿QUÉ PASA?

-Que quiero que me ayudes, obviamente.

-¿Y yo por qué?

-Porque tienes poderes mágicos.

-¿¿¿¿¿NANI?????

¿Eran sus orejas o el gaki había oído bien?¿Naoko sabía que tenía poderes mágicos?¿Pero cómo? Syaoran había dejado toda evidencia de ser hechicero en su departamento, con Wei… Syaoran se dio un golpe en la cabeza. ¡Pues claro que Naoko sabía que Syaoran no era gente común! Si no fuera así, lo único que habría visto Syaoran habría sido una bicicleta que se movía sola, que dicho vehículo lo había atropellado y, como la gente normal, se habría asustado y habría salido corriendo del lugar. Pero no, el torpe de Syaoran había mirado fijamente a la fantasmagórica (ahora literalmente) Naoko y encima había intentado tocarla con la mano (pero sin resultado, como ya sabemos.)_ "Pero qué estúpido soy… ¡OI!¡Pero a pesar de ser hechicero, se supone que yo no puedo ver fantasmas! Lo más parecido a eso serían las Cartas de Clow…"_

_ _

-(Naoko ·_·): Li- kuuuuuun…

_"Bueno, eso explicaría que Naoko pueda montar y manejar la bicicleta de Touya… aunque lo de manejar es un decir… tal vez la tal carta controla a Naoko y/o a la bicicleta…. ¿Pero cómo se llamará la tal carta?"_

_ _

-(Naoko -_-): Li- kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun…

_"Sí… debe ser una Carta de Clow… aunque una bastante bromista, por lo que veo…"_

_ _

-(Naoko :/ y una venita en la cabeza): LI- KUUUUUUN…

_"¡LO TENGO! Su nombre es… "_

_ _

-(Naoko :O): La Tierra a Li Syaoraaaaaaaaan…

_"¡THE GHOST CARD! __(Syaoran ·_· ¡Ay! Pero creo que a Sakura no le va a gustar NADA la idea de capturar esta carta… )"_

_ _

-¡LI- KUN!¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO, SÍ O NO?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!¡PERO NO GRITES! Bueno, te ayudaré de todos modos. Esteee… hum… ¡CARTA…!

-¡MOCOSO!¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS TRAES MI BICICLETAAAAA?- dijo Touya, cegado de coraje y olvidándose completamente de la… esteee… "existencia" de Naoko.

Corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, el hermano de Sakura se abalanzó sobre el "lobito" para darle una buena golpiza, pero el gaki se movió rápidamente y arrojó la bicicleta HACIA TOUYA antes de echarse a correr como desesperado. Naoko, por puro instinto, se alejó para que no le cayeran encima Touya y la bicicleta. Nuestro joven y moreno amigo se estampó contra la llanta de su vehículo, achatándosele la nariz y quedándole en la cara la huella de la llanta (ouch O_O).

-¡ESTÚPIDO IDIOTA MOCOSO @·#%$~&!¡AHORA VERÁS!

-Pero si Li- kun iba a ayudarme para saber qué fue lo que me pasó…

Touya, que se había incorporado violentamente y tenía una pierna apenas apoyada en el pavimento y la otra en pleno aire, al oír esto, se estampó en el suelo, por enésima vez en lo que iba del día.

-¿CÓMO QUE AYUDARTE?¿ESE IMBÉCIL TE PUEDE VER?

-Esteee… pueeees… sí.

-Oh, chikusô… ¡AAAH!¡YA LO PERDÍ DE VISTA!¡OI, GAKI, MATTE!¡KOROSU YOOOOO!- dijo Touya por último y agarró su bicicleta, que ahora era completamente normal, y siguió a Syaoran para asesinarlo… y además dejando a Naoko sola.

-Oh, diablos… ¿Y ahora qué haré?

Naoko, en vista de no tener ni sueño ni hambre ni frío ni sed ni nada mejor que hacer, decidió seguirlos. Ahora bien, Touya y Syaoran corrían tan rápido, y se habían adelantado tanto, que la espectral niña no podría alcanzarlos fácilmente.

Recordando una vez más su condición "anímica" (literalmente), sin contar todo lo que sabía (o creía saber) que los fantasmas eran capaces de hacer (hace verso y sin esfuerzo), nuestra protagonista de este fic se concentró lo más posible en flotar para, ya que manejara mejor la levitación, echarse a volar detrás del gaki y de Touya. _"¡SUGOI!¡Estoy flotando como en el parque del Rey Pingüino!" _, se dijo Naoko. _"Pues bien… ¡AHORA QUIERO VOLAR!¡EEAAAA!"_

Afortunadamente Naoko- chan era invisible para la gran mayoría de la gente, porque de otro modo habría causado numerosos decesos entre los pacientes del Hospital Kogawa que se encontraban en la unidad de Terapia Intensiva, más o menos cerca de las ventanas que daban a la calle.

Por cierto que a aquel hospital habían sido trasladados todos los heridos de la pasada balacera en la Plaza de Tomoeda…

************************************************************************************

(Casa de la familia Kinomoto, a las 4: 45 de la mañana.)

Sakura se levantó para enjuagarse la cara en el baño. Sentía los ojos hinchados por el llanto que le había causado la noticia de la más que posible muerte de Naoko. La Card Captor salió sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Kero- chan, quien dormía acurrucado en su cajón.

La joven Kinomoto dejó la puerta medio cerrada y se dirigió de puntitas al baño. La casa estaba en extrema quietud… cosa que no era anormal, tomado en cuenta la hora que era. Sakura siguió caminando y finalmente entró al baño. Después de cerrar bien la puerta de éste, la Ama de las Cartas abrió la llave del lavabo y empezó a enjuagarse el rostro para sentirse más fresca y mejor.

Kinomoto- chan se iba a enjuagar una vez más, cuando…

-¡Groaurrrrr!

-¡HOEEEEE!¡KERO!¡NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ!- dijo Sakura volteando abruptamente y de paso salpicando al Guardián del Sol, que se sacudió y sonrió pícaramente con sus inofensivos colmillos. Luego se puso serio.

-¿Por qué te despertaste?

-Te vi salir del cuarto, y como hace rato estoy sintiendo una presencia muy extraña, pensé que tú también la habías sentido y que por eso habías salido del cuarto, así que te seguí… pero obviamente no fue así, porque si no, me habrías despertado… para… ah… - Kero- chan se interrumpió al ver que Sakura aún tenía los ojos húmedos.-te dolió mucho lo de Naoko, ¿verdad?

-… 

-Gulp… errrr… cambiando de tema, esa presencia es un poco rara; ¿verdad? Como que ya se había aparecido antes…

-Hai… ¡OH, POR DIOS!¡ALGO SE ESTÁ MOVIENDO!

-¿QUÉ?¿QUÉ?¿QUÉ?- preguntó Kero alarmado al ver la súbita mirada de terror de la Ama de las Cartas.

-¡O… o… o… ob--!

-¿Ob qué?

-¡OOBAAKEEEEEEEEEEE!¡HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-¡Oh, vamos! Eso no es posible porque… ¡AAAAAAAAAH!- gritaron Kero y Sakura cuando una sombra abrió violentamente la puerta del baño. Era nada más y nada menos que…

-¿Sakura- san?¿Daijôbu desu ka?

-¿Pa… papá?_ (Sakura ·_· ¡Ops!)_ ¡DA… DAIJÔBU DESU!

-Menos mal… oye, creo que oí dos voces gritando, la tuya y otra más…

Sakura miró rápidamente a Kero, quien ahora estaba tirado en el suelo del baño fingiendo que era un muñeco de peluche.

-No, ¿cómo crees? Tal vez fue tu imaginación…

-Hummmmm… Sakura- san…

-¿Dime, papá?

-¿Oíste cuando Touya- kun salió de la casa?

-¿Nani?

-Sí- dijo Fujitaka, visiblemente desconcertado al ver que Sakura ni se había dado cuenta-, salió hace como hora y media. A las tres de la mañana oí varios ruidos y pensé que era mi imaginación, así que me volví a dormir. Pero poco antes de que gritaras se me ocurrió ir a ver a Touya- kun a su alcoba, y no estaba.

-…

************************************************************************************

-Los perdí. ¡Rayos! Aunque… estos rumbos me parecen muy familiares…- Naoko miraba sin cesar a su alrededor. Ella estaba segura de que había visto esas casas antes.

Cuando vio una casa en la cual una luz se acababa de encender, Naoko reconoció al instante el lugar donde se hallaba.

A los habitantes de aquella vivienda no les iba a gustar absolutamente nada la idea de que la niña de lentes los fuera a visitar, pero a Naoko no se le ocurría quién más podría ayudarla a saber qué era exactamente lo que le había pasado, excepto Kinomoto Touya, que tal vez ya habría llegado a su casa. No sabiendo cuál era la ventana del cuarto de éste ni cuál correspondía a qué habitación, por nunca haber visto la casa Kinomoto desde el aire, la niña de lentes eligió una al azar.

Entonces Naoko atravesó la ventana del cuarto de Sakura…

_Continuará…_

_ _

OMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKE

¡Laho! Reeee… nobue, em trocuenen minoca al Tiurf Rolrap Nworc tojun noc Lorsai Miumalnium Rensi y Lorsai Dael Worc. Cmoo denpue reel, víadato toyes fecadata rop al ídaca rop sol 150 ñosdapel ed ase túdapies caralees. Lorsai Xialaga requie equ el mostequi al Millase Teeslar a gunaal soperna. ¡Oy yov a charproave y em réchae nua nabue teamalda ed tecochola elbod!

Éjem… ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?¡HORROR!¿Qué pasará si Sakura ve al fantasma de Naoko en su cuarto?¿Cómo terminará la persecución de Syaoran por parte de Touya?¿Qué clase de magia sintio Kero?¿Por qué Sakura no percibió nada?¿Y Naoko dejará que los Card Captors intenten atrapar The Ghost Card, en caso de que nuestra amiga esté siendo víctima de dicha carta?¿Acaso el ser fantasma será tan divertido como lo parece? Pues para saberlo, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de este baboso fic, y mientras intenten traducir las anteriores notas de la autora (muy bobas, por cierto.) Y además… ¿Cuál será el terrible secreto de la peor villana de BSSM Sailor Stars? Bueno, ya saben: blasfemias, virus, patadas, golpes, abrazos, las imprescindibles galletas de animalitos, hamburguesas, papas, Cocacolas, bla, bla, bla, son recibidas en mi emilio [naoko_tachido@hotmail.com][2]. A decir verdad no sé por qué escribo mi dirección de correo electrónico otra vez si ya se la han de saber, pero por si acaso, ahí está de nuevo. ¡Ja ne!

   [1]: mailto:dark_ashura@tenkai.zzn.com
   [2]: mailto:naoko_tachido@hotmail.com



	5. EFDUNH 5

El fantasma de una niña honesta

El fantasma de una niña honesta

Alias

Naoko no Obake

************************************************************************************

"Filomena Mota", Aluminium Siren y Lead Crow, estas últimas en sus trajes de personas más o menos comunes y corrientes, se encontraban en el Fruit Parlor Crown.

Las tres observaban cuidadosamente a la gente que entraba al negocio de la hermana de Motoki; Aluminium Siren y Lead Crow para designar a la próxima víctima de sus ataques, y… errrr… Naoko Tachido, para ver si encontraba algún bishounen… y para echarse otras cuatro malteadas de chocolate dobles además de la que ya se había empacado, claro. Cabe agregar que Naoko Tachido… esteee… "Filomena Mota", ya se había recuperado y hablaba como la gente normal.

Para que los lectores puedan darse una idea de lo extenuante que fue esta búsqueda de una víctima adecuada para quitarle la Semilla Estelar, aquí tienen una sesuda conversación:

-(Aluminium Siren): Oye, Sailor Lead Crow…

-(Lead Crow): ¡CON UNA @·#~$%&!¡SOY KARASUMA AKANEEE!

(Viendo que toda la gente las observa dirigiéndoles miradas asesinas, Lead… perdón, Karasuma Akane y Aya Reiko, o sea Aluminium Siren, se ponen rojas y, como se dice en México, se hacen güaje. Filomena Mota solamente observa esto con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.)

-("Reiko"): … ¿me das una galleta de las que te quedan?

-("Akane"): ¡OUCH! (Caída al estilo Anime) ¡NO!¡NO TE VOY A DAR NI LA MITAD DE UNA!

-("Reiko"): T_T…

-("Filomena Mota"): … ¡KYAAA!¡DIOS MÍO!¡DAME DESU!¡DAME DESU!

-("Reiko" y "Akane") ¿QUÉ SUCEDE?

-("Filomena Mota"): ¡MIREN ATRÁS DE USTEDES!¡SON LAS SAILOR SENSHI!

-(Lead Crow y Aluminium Siren, TRANSFORMADAS): ¿¿¿¿¿DÓNDE?????¿DÓNDE?

(Naoko Tachido aprovecha y se zampa las malteadas y las galletas de Sailor Aluminium Siren y Sailor Lead Crow en un microsegundo. Cuando las dos Animamates voltean ya no tienen nada en sus platos y vasos.)

  
(La autora tiene unos delatores bigotes de chocolate y crema chantilly.)

-("Filomena Mota"): Jejeje… (:D) ¡Sonrisa Colgate!

-(Lead Crow y Aluminium Siren): … ¡AHORA VERÁS!¡TE MATAREMOOOOOS!

¿Podrá la autora escapar de Lead Crow y Aluminium Siren?

Échenle porras para que pueda hacerlo, y envíenselas a [naoko_tachido@hotmail.com][1]

************************************************************************************

······························································································································································································

Capítulo 5: El distrito de los espantos.

Touya estaba perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en su persecución del hechicero del clan Li. _"¡PUF!¡PUFFF! Ya no puedo más… tal vez sea lo mejor que me detenga… "_Touya interrumpió su loca y maniática carrera, recargando su bicicleta en un árbol y jalando todo el aire que podía atraer, para llenar sus pulmones. Por desgracia (para Touya, claro está ^_~), el gaki se había escapado.

_"¡KUSO! Ya son las 5: 10 de la mañana… estoy MUERTO… pero mejot no digo eso, o acabaré como Na--- ¡NAOKO!¿Dónde rayos está?¡No me di cuenta de que no nos iba siguiendo! Oh, diablos… Será mejor que vaya a buscarla, y después de eso regresaré a la casa. Me siento tan cansado que mejor no iré a clases hoy. Ojalá el kaijuu y otousan no se hayan dado cuenta de que me fui…"_ El joven Kinomoto decidió descansar unos cuantos minutos más, y después se retiró de allí, desandando el camino para buscar a la fantasmal niña.

Entretanto, Li Syaoran seguía corriendo como desesperado, pero cuando ya no escuchó los gritos de Touya ni el ruido de la bicicleta, se detuvo a descansar también.

_"¡AAARGH! El hermano de Sakura es un psicópata… pero… "_ Syaoran pensó en su encuentro con Naoko, y todo lo que ésta le había dicho. _"Naoko- san debe de estar siendo poseída por una carta Clow. No cabe duda de que la magia que siento es muy similar. Pero ahora tengo que encontrar a Naoko… ¡SHIMATTA! Debí haber traído mi Rashinban."_

El "lobito" siguió pensando mientras seguía el mismo camino que había tomado Touya, pero teniendo buen cuidado de que este último no estuviera a la vista. 

Cierto, si los hechos ocurridos eran a consecuencia de una carta de Clow, seguramente esta carta debía de ser The Ghost Card. No había otra manera de explicarlo. Además, sus maestros le habían dicho que tal vez hubiera cartas de Clow que fueran desconocidas.

_"Pero si esto es obra de The Ghost Card… en ese caso… ¡TAL VEZ NAOKO ESTÉ VIVA!"_

La cara del niño chino se iluminó. ¡Ésa era la clave! Así que, entusiasmado a más no poder, Li Syaoran apresuró su paso para llegar lo más rápido posible a su departamento._ "Y tal vez pueda consolar a Sakura… "_, se dijo, sonrojándose.

************************************************************************************

-Insisto- dijo Fujitaka-; me parece MUY sospechoso que tu hermano no esté… ¿A dónde habrá podido ir?- y Kinomoto -san, algo molesto por la ausencia de Touya, quedó pensativo.

-No tengo idea…- Sakura estaba confundida. ¿Por qué su hermano habría hecho eso?

Kero, aunque seguía inmóvil para que Fujitaka no lo descubriera, meditaba acerca del asunto, al cual no le hallaba ni pies ni cabeza. Pero cuando sintió, ahora demasiado fuerte, la misma magia de antes, al Guardián del Sol le costó mucho trabajo quedarse quieto.

Con la esperanza de que Sakura hubiera sentido algo, Kero alzó la mirada para ver el rostro de su ama. Y ya que ella estaba viendo hacia otro lado, lo más discreto que Kero pudo hacer fue mover la colita y hacerle cosquillas en el pie a la Card Captor.

-¡Ke…!

-¿Dijiste algo, Sakura- san?

-¡Iie, otousan!- Sakura sonrió y alzó la pierna para rascarse por la comezón que Kero le había provocado.

Fujitaka miró con fijeza a la Bestia del Sello. Kero siguió inmóvil.

-Bueno… espero que tu hermano regrese pronto. Creo que lo esperaré despierto.

-Yo te acompaño, papá.

-No, hija. Mejor vete de nuevo a dormir. Mañana debes ir a clases- el padre de Sakura sonrió y salió del baño. Sakura levantó a Kero y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Sakuritaaaa…

-Habla más bajo, Kero; mi papá nos puede oír.

-Está bien- el "peluche" bajó la voz- ¿Sentiste lo mismo que yo?

************************************************************************************

_"Sakura- chan tiene un bonito cuarto, pero no tiene libros de terror. Bah. ¡HEY!¡Estoy en el cuarto de Sakura!¿No se asustará cuando me vea? A lo mejor sí se da cuenta de que estoy aquí, porque su hermano sí puede verme… "_ Yanagisawa Naoko se asomó por la ventana por la que había entrado. 

Como nadie venía, a Naoko se le ocurrió ponerse a flotar en el techo para distraerse un rato. Pero apenas se había elevado, oyó que la puerta se abría.

_"¡Sakura!"_

-¡Sakura!¡Hay algo, o alguien, en tu habitación!

-¡No me asustes, Kero! Pero…- a Sakura se le erizaron los cabellos- Tienes… razón. ¡Gulp!

_"¿Por qué Sakura no se decidirá a entrar? Tal vez… ¡Oi oi!¡Alguien está acompañando a Sakura!¿Pero quién puede ser? Esa no es la voz de Tomoyo- chan… es de alguien más… Y Sakura- chan dijo algo como 'Kero'… ¡JA, JA, JA!¡QUÉ BUENA IDEA!¡LA VOY A… AAAAAAAH!"_ Naoko- chan sintió claramente cómo una mano, firme pero suavemente, la asía del brazo izquierdo y la empujaba hacia arriba, por lo cual Naoko atravesó el techo. No hay que decir que la fantasmita estaba atónita por el hecho de que _alguien_ pudiera tocarla como si nada. También, Naoko pudo percatarse de que el brazo era frío como el hielo, cuando al chocar con Syaoran ella había sentido calor.

-¿Da…re?- Naoko dijo, sentada sobre el techo y sin voltear, jugando con un mechón de cabello muerto (literalmente).

-Voltea, pequeña.

Naoko se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz. No se había fijado, pero ahora Naoko caía en la cuenta de que su voz se escuchaba algo… hueca, a diferencia de las voces de Syaoran y Touya, y no porque ellos fueran hombres, sino porque la suya era…

-¿Voz de fantasma? No te preocupes, Naoko- chan; pronto te acostumbrarás- dijo la misma voz, como habiendo leído la mente de Naoko.

Entonces, la niña Yanagisawa se atrevió a voltear hacia atrás y vio a una hermosa mujer, con cabello larguísimo y negro, ojos brillantes, verde esmeralda, piel blanca y extraordinariamente pálida, y un vestido de color amarillo canario. Una visión, y ahora nunca mejor dicho, de otro mundo.

-¡Usted es… !- Naoko la reconoció, casi instantáneamente, por haber visto numerosas fotos de ella.

La fantasma que estaba frente a Naoko sonrió amablemente.

Era Kinomoto Nadeshiko.

_Continuará…_

_ _

OMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKE

**_NOTA IMPORTANTE:_**

**_ _**

¡Adivinen qué!

¡ME VOY DE VACACIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

¡Así es! Me voy de vacaciones desde mañana, 10 de julio, y regreso a Guadalajara hasta el 29 de este mes, por la noche. ¡VÁYANSE PREVINIENDO LOS ESPAÑOLES PORQUE LES VOY A CAER EN MADRID MAÑANA!¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! Pero bueno, el chiste es que obviamente no voy a poder actualozar ninguna de mis historias en todo este tiempo. Sin embargo, ¡prometo escribir mucho durante mi viaje, así que si no se cae el avión, me toca un bombazo de la ETA, choca el tren, etcétera, cunado regrese de las Uropas les tendré muchas novedades!

Pues ya con ésta me despido, porque tengo que hacer la maleta y me voy mañana a las seis de la mañana. (Qué flojera -_-…)

Sin embargo, recibo sus emilios con malos deseos, encargos de regalitos, galletas de animalitos (hace verso y sin esfuerzo O_o), bla, bla, bla, a [naoko_tachido@hotmail.com][1].

¡Ja ne! Y felices vacaciones.

Naoko Tachido. 

   [1]: mailto:naoko_tachido@hotmail.com



	6. EFDUNH 6

El fantasma de una niña honesta . Normal . 2 349 2001-11-02T03:41:00Z 2001-11-02T03:41:00Z 4 1984 11312 94 22 13891 9.2812 21 0 0 

                         El fantasma de una niña honesta

                                                Alias

Naoko no Obake

************************************************************************************

En la casa de Tsukino Usagi, la familia de ésta (y ella también) se encontraba viendo la televisión en el piso de arriba. Pero había un extraño problema con el aparato, porque se iba constantemente la señal del canal que estaban viendo, y de los otros canales no. Los Tsukino sabían que se iría la señal en cuanto la imagen empezara a ponerse de color rosa O_o, así que cada vez que esto pasaba había un maratón para ver quién llegaba más rápido al piso de abajo. 

Esta vez no fue la excepción. Al ver el noticiero local de Juuban, la imagen empezó a ponerse rosa y…

- (Shingo): ¡A CORRER!

(Usagi, Shingo y sus papás, en vez de bajar por las escaleras como lo hace la gente normal, dan un salto desde el barandal y caen uno sobre otro. Usagi, quien quedó a mero abajo, logra zafarse y prende la tele en el mismo canal. Entonces, Shingo, mamá Ikuko y el papá Kenji dejan de pelear.)

- (Familia Tsukino ·_·): …

"En otras noticias, una persecución insólita está ocurriendo en Juuban: dos locas vestidas muy extrañamente persiguen a una joven; y eso no es todo, porque las dos locas antes mencionadas disparan ataques brillantes en contra de todo lo que se les atraviese. La gente a la que le pegan sufre extrañas y peligrosas mutaciones… "

(Imágenes en la pantalla: Aluminium Siren y Lead Crow persiguen a Naoko Tachido -o Filomena Mota-, y a la hora en la que atacan para quitarle la Semilla Estelar le pegan a gatos, perros, árboles, coches, humanos y todo lo que se les ponga enfrente, menos a la autora. Seguramente Fil… Naoko, debe tener alguna clase de superpoderes o ser pariente de Ranma, porque tiene que hacer toda clase de contorsiones raras para que los discos de luz no le peguen.)

- Será mejor que llame a las chicas…

¿Intervendrán Sailor Moon, las Sailor Senshi y las Sailor Stars para salvar a la autora?¿Cómo controlarán a los youmas? Si la autora no está escribiendo la historia, ¿este fic es resultado de la generación espontánea o qué? Ayuden a las Animamates a darle en la torre a "Filomena Mota" mandando mortíferos ataques a naoko_tachido@hotmail.com . ¡JA!

************************************************************************************

······························································································································································································

Capítulo 6: Un fantasma anormal O_o

Poco le faltó a Naoko (Yanagisawa) para irse de espaldas cuando la otra fantasma sonrió, confirmando que era la mamá de Sakura. La niña de cabello castaño abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo emitir ni un sonido; así que sólo la miró silenciosamente, con los ojos rebosantes de preguntas.

Nadeshiko desvió su vista hacia arriba, y pudo ver cómo empezaba, muy lentamente, a amanecer. Las estrellas comenzaban a hacerse menos visibles y el cielo se aclaraba poco a poco. Luego, la madre de Sakura volvió a fijarse en su acompañante, quien estaba visiblemente desconcertada. _"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"_ , se preguntó Naoko en silencio.

- Naoko- chan…

- ¿Hai?- dijo la niña fantasma, sobresaltada.

- … A menos que quieras que Sakura nos venga a hacer compañía como fantasma, no te metas a su cuarto así como estás. ¿Quieres?

- Errrr… De acuerdo.

_"Esto es muy extraño. Se supone que todos los fantasmas estamos helados porque ya estamos muertos. Entonces, ¿por qué cuando toqué a la amiga de Sakura sentí… calor? Otros fantasmas de por aquí están tan fríos como yo, y ella… Bueno, tal vez sea porque no hace mucho que murió. Sí, a lo mejor es por eso. Además, no es el mismo calor que el que tiene un humano." _ Nadeshiko volvió a mirar hacia el cielo, y luego le dijo a Naoko:

- ¿Por qué viniste a casa de Sakura- chan?

(Pausa embarazosa.)

- Porqueeee… no se me ocurrió a dónde más podía ir.

- ¿Y por qué no fuiste, en ese caso, a tu casa? Tu familia debe estar extrañándote…

- …

- Gomen nasai. No quise hacerte sentir mal. Pero dime… ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

- _"Esta es la tercera vez que me lo preguntan… "_ ¿Se enteró de lo de la plaza? Creo que me pegó una bala perdida.

- Sí, lo oí en alguna parte… ¡AH! Ahora recuerdo;  la balacera de la plaza… supongo que debió de doler.

- ¡Pues yo no sentí nada! Nomás me acuerdo que una bala se venía hacia mí, luego todo se veía medio borroso y después me dormí. Y cuando me desperté estaba en un cuarto blanco vacío, luego vi una puerta abierta y me salí de allí.

- ¿Y qué más?

- … Creo que me encontraba en un edificio medio raro, así que me puse a caminar a lo tonto y llegué al Parque Pingüino. Pero todavía no me daba cuenta de que estaba muerta- finalizó la niña, cuyos ojos castaños se abrieron un poco más. Sonaba tan extraño decirse a sí mismo "muerto"…

Nadeshiko se preocupó al oir esto y recordó brevemente cómo había fallecido: en una cama de hospital, con Fujitaka a su lado, y cerrando los ojos. Pero ella había visto todo negro, y además no recordaba nada con respecto a cómo había llegado a su propia casa, después de muerta._ "¿Qué significa esto?"_

- Dime, Naoko; ¿te vio alguien más, aparte de mi hijo?

- Sí, me vieron Li- kun y varios que estaban desvelándose en el parque Pingüino- Naoko se rió-; ¡se veían muy chistosos corriendo por todos lados!¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Y usted, ¿nunca ha asustado a alguien?

- No… la única vez que lo intenté se rieron de mí _(Nadeshiko ;_; Soy un fraude como fantasma… )_; así que ya no lo volví a intentar.

- Tsk…- exclamó la niña Yanagisawa.

- Sin embargo, no es eso de lo que quiero hablarte.

El semblante de Nadeshiko se modificó un poco, y adoptando un aire más serio, la madre de Sakura dijo:

- Oye, Naoko- chan… mi hija te apreciaba mucho, y estoy segura de que todos tus amigos también. Tu familia debe extrañarte mucho. 

- Arigatou… ¿pero por qué…?

- Te estoy diciendo esto porque ser fantasma puede ser muy difícil, y te puede hacer sufrir mucho. Los fantasmas permanecen en este mundo porque aún tienen asuntos pendientes. Yo misma estoy aquí porque aún tengo que cuidar a mi familia; sobre todo a mi marido _(Nadeshiko -_- Sobre todo por cierta profesora de la Universidad… ¡Ja!¡ÉJEM! Claro que no puedo decirle eso a Naoko- chan… )_ De cualquier manera, creo que por tu edad no debes tener ningún asunto pendiente que te retenga en este mundo, excepto uno.

Naoko sintió frío en el estómago. Algo bastante extraño, tomando en cuenta que Naoko no debería tener órganos internos… O, en todo caso, sintió frío en el sitio donde debería estar su estómago.

- ¿Qué es?

- Si de verdad estás muerta y eres un fantasma, debes despedirte para irte en paz.

************************************************************************************

Serían más o menos las 5:30 de la mañana cuando el fiel sirviente de Syaoran, Wei, estaba preparando el desayuno para el joven chino. _"¿A qué horas pensará volver Li- san? Me dijo que sólo iba a caminar, pero se me hace raro que se tarde tan… "_

- ¡WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!¡AAAAAAAAAAAABREEEEEEEE LAAAAAAAAAAAAA PUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!¡SOY YOOOOOOOOOOO, LI SYAORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAIE!¡LI- SAN!

(Inmediatamente se oyen los chiflidos y reclamos de los vecinos de los departamentos por la gritería de Syaoran y Wei. Ambos se confunden. Finalmente, Syaoran entra a su casa y Wei cierra la puerta con fuerza, lo que provoca otra ola de chiflidos e insultos por parte de los vecinos.)

- (Syaoran ·_·): Jeje… ¡BAH!¡Wei, necesito mi Rashinban!

- ¿Pero por qué, Li- san?¿Acaso Sakura- san y usted no habían atrapado todas las Cartas de Clow?

- ¡ESQUECUANDOESTABACAMINANDOVIUNABICICLETAQUEPEDALEABASOLAYSENTÍUNAPRESENCIAEXTRAÑALUEGOLABICICLETASEMEVINOENCIMAYRESULTÓQUEERANAOKOYLAPUDEVER!¡COMOYONOPUEDOVERFANTASMASYLAPRESENCIAERAPARECIDAALADELASCARTASCLOWCREOQUEDEBESERTHEGHOSTCARDOALGUNACARTAQUECLOWHAYACREADOYNOLAHAYAPUESTOENELLIBROOALGOASÍ!¡YSIASÍESENTONCESNAOKODEBEESTARVIVAPEROLACARTANOSHIZOPENSARQUEESTABAMUERTA!¡YSITENGORAZÓNENTONCESSAKURAYANOVAAESTARDEPRIMIDAAAAAA!

- (Wei O_O): ¿NAN DE?¡NO ENTENDÍ NADA!

- (Syaoran -_-): … ¡Que mientras caminaba vi a Naoko andando en bicicleta! Y como se supone que Naoko está muerta, que yo no puedo ver fantasmas a pesar de mis poderes y que sentí un aura similar a la de las Cartas de Clow, a lo mejor eso quiere decir que hay otra carta que ni sabíamos que existiera.

Entendiendo a dónde quería llegar Li, Wei contestó:

- ¿No se supone que sólo había 52 cartas?

- "Se supone"; tú lo has dicho. ¡Es que lo que te estoy diciendo tiene que ser verdad! Debe de existir una carta número 53, y quizás esa carta salvó a Naoko del tiroteo y tuvo poder suficiente para convertirla en fantasma.

- Pero Yue… 

- ¡TIENE QUE SER LA CARTA 53!

- Está bien; sin embargo, ¿cómo se llama la carta?

- ¡The Ghost Card, por supuesto! En fin; dentro de dos horas me voy a la escuela. Allí le contaré a Sakura qué fue lo que pasó.

Wei miró a Syaoran y esbozó una sonrisa Colgate al ver cómo se le iluminaban los ojos a su amo al pronunciar el nombre de la Card Captor.

- Li- san… ¿por qué tiene tanto interés en contarle eso a Kinomoto- san?¿No será que a usted le… ?

- ¡WEI!

************************************************************************************

- O--o---ba--ba-----k------keeeeeeeee… Hoeeeeee…- murmuró Sakura, quien trataba en vano de dormir porque el miedo no la dejaba en paz. 

Mientras, Kero seguía inquieto porque el aura no se marchaba todavía, y porque le era muy familiar. El "peluche" se acordó de la pregunta que le había hecho a su ama, y estaba resuelto a que se la contestara en ese mismo momento.

- Sakuraaaaa…

- Brrrrrrrr…

- ¡SAKURA!

- ¡AY!¿Y ahora qué?

- ¡Es que no me contestaste nada cuando te pregunté que si habías sentido el aura o no!

- ¿Aura? Oye, tienes razón. Ahorita que lo dices, puedo sentir algo extraño que está muy cerca.

- ¿Qué se te ocurre que pueda ser?- cuestionó el Guardián del Sol innecesariamente, porque ya conocía la respuesta.

_"Veamos. Debo intentar olvidarme del miedo, porque si no me voy a confundir y no voy a poder identificar la presencia. A ver. ¡LO TENGO! No, pero… ¡no puede ser!¿Una Carta Clow?"_

- ¿Ya sabes qué es?

- Parece una carta, pero hay algo diferente. En todo caso, está en la azotea. ¿Qué hacemos?- Kero consideró la situación unos instantes, y dijo:

- Pues mira: si salimos ahora mismo va a ser una bronca para que nadie se de cuenta porque armaríamos un escandalazo; en cambio, si la ignoramos, seguramente nos buscará después. Es más: ¿qué te parece si esperamos media hora a que se vaya? Si vemos que ya pasado ese tiempo no se va, salimos a capturarla. ¿Qué tal?

- ¡Hai! Buena idea.

************************************************************************************

- ¡URGH!¡Ya nomás faltan diez minutos para las seis de la mañana!¡AJUUUM! Menos mal que ya… ¿?- Kinomoto- kun se puso alerta cuando sintió la presencia de Nadeshiko y Naoko, y miró hacia arriba, al techo, para ver si podía percibir algo desde donde estaba, en la esquina de la calle.

No vio nada, pero el que las dos fantasmas estuvieran juntas hizo que Touya cayera en la cuenta de que el aura de Yanagisawa Naoko no era normal en un espíritu…

- ¡Es Touya!- Nadeshiko se sobresaltó. Pero le recomendó a su compañera:- Nao… ¿EH?

El espectral cuerpo de Naoko resplandecía con luz azulada, y la niña de ojos cafés parecía estar como en trance, como si algo, o alguien, la estuviese controlando. Nuestra heroína abrió la boca y emitió una voz extraña, informando a Nadeshiko lo siguiente:

- Nadeshiko- san, arigatou. Creo que sería buena idea ver cómo estan mi familia y mis amigos, así que hoy mismo iré a mi casa… y a Tomoeda Shougakkou.

Yanagisawa- chan hizo una pausa, que hizo a Nadeshiko sentir… ¿temor? Mientras, Sakura y Kero habían sentido a la energía crecer de golpe y estaban atentos, y Touya contuvo la respiración sin darse cuenta. El joven médium ya había encontrado una explicación a la fantasmal anormalidad de la niña, y era la más plausible aunque no contestara otras cosas. 

- Naoko… ¡está viva!

_Continuará…_

OMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKE

¡AJAJÁ! Como ven no me morí, pero estaba guardando este capítulo para el día de los Fieles Difuntos (2 de noviembre ^^); se me ocurrió publicarlo el 31 de octubre, pero bueno… ¡QUÉ CARAY! A ver, como no estoy en absoluto inspirada para este Omake ;_;, pues aquí están los avances del capítulo 7:

**_Jikai Yokoku:_**

**__**

¡Naoko está poseída por alguna influencia mágica y visita a su familia! Y después, a visitar… la primaria Tomoeda, ¡CUANDO LOS ALUMNOS ESTÉN EN CLASES!¡OOOOH!¿Se animará Touya a seguir a Naoko hasta Tomoeda Shougakkou?¿Qué le está pasando a Yue?¿Alcanzará Syaoran a contarle a Sakura todo lo que sabe… antes de que el espíritu de Naoko sea poseído por completo y ataque a los dos Card Captors?¡No se pierdan el capítulo 7 de EFDUNH!

¡BLAH! Bueno, ahí están los avances ^-^. ¡COMENTARIOS, CALAVERAS, RECLAMOS PORQUE ME DORMÍ EN MIS LAURELES, GALLETAS DE ANIMALITOS CON ÁNTRAX (O_o'), TRIDENTES (¡Oi! Tengo una playera de diablito de Guanajuato ^-^), HECHIZOS, BLA, BLA, BLA, AHORA SE VAN A dark_ashura@tenkai.zzn.com! O también a naoko_tachido@hotmail.com; lo que pasa es que en mi emilio de RG Veda no hay ningún mensaje nuevo. Ni modo -_-. Esteee… ya había puesto mi Tachidoemilio en las notas anteriores, ¿deshou? ·_·… ¡LA PREPA DESTRUYE MI CREATIVIDAAAAD, ASÍ QUE ME VOY A DORMIR PARA VER SI LA RECUPERO!¡JA NE!

Naoko Tachido.

P.D: ¡OH! Es cierto: ¿y si hacemos un concurso de calaveritas de CCS?


End file.
